Specter X Sorcerer
by aya808
Summary: Meanie couple, SeungHan, JunHao, VerKwan, JiHan . Seventeen couple. Hantu&penyihir dan manusia biasa. Gerbang pembatas dunia manusia dengan dunia lain makin gampang ditembus. Yaoi, BL, BROMANCE. [DLDR] [T]
1. Chapter 1

Specter X Sorcerer

.

Cast : All SEVENTEEN member

Disclaimer : All member seventeen milik Tuhan YME, OrangTua mereka, Pledish Ent. Kecuali, Joshua punya

author /Abaikan/ cerita murni hasil pemikiran ainq yang imajinasi kelewatan normal :v

Genre : Komedi /Yakali -_- ainq ndiri juga kagak yakin :v/ Romance, Supernatural/gak yakin juga/

Rated : T aman kok hehe :D

..

WARNING! Typo everywere -_- Tidak sesuai EYD, ff abal-abal, author newbie :v, don't be siders /puppy eyes/

BROMANCE,BL,YAOI

DON'T PLAGIAT/REMAKE ya hargai author abal ini hihi :v

Happy reading guys hope you like this ^^

.

.

CHAP 1 : Beginer

Kriiiinggg…. Kringgg

Ini sudah cukup siang bagi kebanyakan orang ya tetapi tidak bagi pemuda bermarga Kim ini

"Kau bocah sialan sampai kapan kau mau tidur hah ?" suara itu tampak nyaring

"ahh.. hyung ini baru jam 9 pagi, kelas kuliahku dimulai jam 1 siang nanti biarkan aku aarghh" ditariknya kupingku

"apa kau mau membantah hyungmu ini? Hyung yang menghidupimu"

"cepat bangun dan temani Vernon pergi ke toko buku, sebentar lagi dia akan menghadapi ujian tahap awal"

Dan aku pun mulai membuka mataku perlahan tak ingin mendengarkan kicauan hyung ku. Hyungku itu wajahnya kalem, orangnya religius bahkan julukannya adalah "church boy", tetapi sekalinya dia membuka mulutnya ahhh rasanya kau seperti berada pada ruang pengap dengan pemutar kaset yang tak bisa berhenti. Sungguh, jika ia bukan hyungku akan ku bunuh tapi apa daya ku. Yaah aku hanya pemuda kelas lanjutan segalanya masih bergantung terhadap hyungku. Kami sudah tidak memiliki orangtua ataupun saudara yang lain. Aku tinggal hanya dengan hyungku yakni Hong Jisoo dan adikku yang banyak berbeda dari kami yakni Hansol Vernon Chwe. Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa marga kami berbeda-beda ? /author sota/ itu karena orangtua kami telah terbunuh pada perang. Sehingga kami pun memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama. Aku bernama Kim Mingyu banyak yang beranggapan bahwa aku ini sejenis bangsa vampire karena gigi taring ku yang terlalu tidak wajar, tetapi justru itu lah yang menambah poin tampan padaku.

"Vernon berjalan lah lebih cepat aku sangat lapar" tolehku sembari membenarkan surai biru-abuku (?)

"itu kan salahmu kenapa kau tidak bangun lebih awal dan membuat sarapan, kau justru lebih senang berada dalam dunia mimpi "

"heey.. kau bocah kurang ajar berani sekali berkata seperti itu terhadap hyungmu!"

Vernon akhirnya mulai berlari namun aku tidak mengejarnya karena aku paling tidak suka jika harus membuang tenagaku "dia sangat tampan tetapi juga sangat bodoh"

.

Vernon terengah-engah

Hosh… hosh dadanya mulai naik turun tidak karuan. Wajahnya mulai memucat aku pun bergegas mendekatinya ada apa batinku

"hyung.. hyung rasanya dadaku sakit sekali dan kepalaku berdenyut"

Spontan aku memapahnya menuju tempat duduk terdekat, bingung mulai melanda karena baru kali ini aku dihadapkan pada keadaan seperti ini.

Ingin menelepon Jisoo hyung namun kami tak membawa ponsel. Jika ingin menuju telepon umum aku tidak tega meninggalkan Vernon sendirian. Ku putuskan meminjam ponsel kepada seseorang.

"maaf sebelumnya, mungkin ini seperti tidak sopan tapi keadaan adikku sangat mendesak sekarang" ku pelankan suaraku agar tampak sopan.?

"ahh adikmu kenapa? Dia dimana ?" ku rasa dia tidak akan meresponku tetapi dia ternyata lebih heboh daripada aku.

"disana" tunjukku pada kursi dibawah pohon

"dimana? Aku tidak melihat siapapun disana. Kau jangan mencoba mempermainkanku! Apa kau tidak tau siapa aku?" nadanya mulai menaik dan itu membuat wajah gemuknya semakin lucu. "aku adalah pangeran dari Cravia"

Aku tak terlalu mendengarkan omelannya itu, bagiku mencari Vernon lebih penting dari mendengar ocehannya. Semakin mendekat kearah tempat saat Vernon ku tinggalkan aku menemukan sebuah kertas kosong. Ku abaikan benda aneh dan aku mulai mencari Vernon, namun pemuda tadi terus mengikutiku dan mulai membolak-balik kertas itu.

"jika kau ingin pemuda tampan ini kembali datang lah seorang diri ke bawah jembatan pada saat bulan sabit" gumamnya

"jembatan? Yang benar saja ada banyak jembatan disini apa orang itu bodoh lalu-ehh kau bisa membacanya ? padahal disana kan tidak ada tulisan apa-apa" bingungku

"maafkan aku karena membuatmu terkejut tapi selanjutnya pasti akan lebih mengejutkanmu. Yahh fakta bahwa aku bukanlah manusia sepertimu" dia berdeham lalu mulai melanjutkan "ohh hai ayo berkenalan dengan benar " dia tersenyum dan berniat akan menjabat tanganku

Kubalas dengan menjabat tangannya juga. "namaku Boo Seungkwan aku pangeran dari Cravia, kerajaan kecil yang penuh sihir putih"

"ku kira hal seperti itu sudah lama menghilang tidak kusangkah masih ada dan itu artinya adikku diculik oleh bukan manusia. Astaga apa yang harus ku bicarakan pada hyungku aku bisa dibunuh" aku tidak bisa tenang sekarang

"bicaralah terus terang kepada hyungmu aku akan membantumu mencari adikmu karena bukan manusia yang kau hadapi yahh walaupun aku masih tidak terlalu mahir tapi setidaknya ini membantumu kan" dia berkata dengan riang seolah tidak tau penderitaanku.

"jika aku membicarakannya nanti malam aku bisa dibantainya, dia sangat kejam padaku sedangkan bulan berbentuk sabit terjadi 2hari lagi" paranoid mulai menjalar dalam darahku.

"akan kutemani kau berbicara kepada hyungmu, karena tujuanku kemari untuk bertemu hyungmu"

"jadi kau mengenal hyungku ?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"aku mengenal jisoo hyung, kau kim mingyu hyung dan Vernon yang tampan itu"

"kenapa kau tidak berbicara dari awal? Jika kau berbicara dari awal mungkin Vernon tidak akan dicuri oleh makhluk bukan manusia itu"

"maafkan aku tapi kau banyak berubah mingyu hyung" dia berbicara sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat.

"ayo ikut denganku dan jelaskan semua pada jisoo hyung, aku tidak ingin Vernon semakin celaka"

"setidaknya membeli makan dulu hyung aku sangat lapar apa kau tau, aku ingin membeli ramen dulu dan ini mulai senja jadi bertambah dingin"

"baiklah tapi sebentar ya… aku tidak mau diceramahi jisoo hyung lagi"

"ay ay ay captain"

Dilain tempat tampak jisoo sedang tidak enak persaannya dia tidak dapat konsentrasi dalam menyetir motornya hingga tanpa sadar dia seperti menabrak seseorang berambut panjang berwarna ungu. Sontak jisoo tersentak dan segera membanting setir. Susah dipercaya jika dia lengah sedikit saja bisa saja nyawanya melayang terjatuh kedalam jurang. Keringat mulai mengalir dipeluhnya

Hosh… hosh

"ada apa ini tadi aku yakin seperti ada sesuatu tapi apa?"

Tampak ada sesuatu yang mengamati jisoo, yakni makhluk berambut panjang nan cantik itu

.

TBC/END?

Maafkan ff abal-abal nan gaje ini at last please review ini penting banget buat author newbie nan labil ini '-' oiya ini bakal di pairing couple-couple, baru ketauan verkwan aja hihi maaf newbie qaqa :v tapi nanti bakal ada meanie couple kok justru itu mainnya tapi kartu AS selalu muncul belakangan /author minta ditabok/ sekali lagi minta reviewnya. /kayak ada yang mau baca ni ff ae ;v ff gaje mana ada yang baca/


	2. Chapter 2

Specter X Sorcerer

.

Cast : All SEVENTEEN member, SEVENTEEN COUPLE.

Disclaimer : All member seventeen milik Tuhan YME, OrangTua mereka, Pledish Ent. Kecuali, Joshua punya author /Abaikan/ cerita murni hasil pemikiran ainq yang imajinasi kelewatan normal :v

Genre : Komedi /Yakali -_- ainq ndiri juga kagak yakin :v/ Romance, Supernatural/gak yakin juga/

Rated : T aman kok hehe :D

.

.

WARNING! Typo everywere -_- Tidak sesuai EYD, ff abal-abal, author newbie :v, don't be siders /puppy eyes/

 **BL,BROMANCE,YAOI**

 **Don't like don't read it**

Dilarang keras plagiat,alih bahasa, hargailah author yang labil ini /aegyo/

.

Happy reading guys hope you like this ^^

.

.

CHAP 2 : The Gift

Sesosok cantik itu masih dalam posisinya dalam mengamati jisoo, samar-samar dia terlihat panik dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

"apa yang baru saja kulakukan?!"

Sementara Jisoo sendiri masih tertunduk lemas, ingin rasanya makhluk cantik itu mendekatinya lalu meminta maaf pasalnya hampir saja ia membunuh seseorang. Beberapa saat kemudian hingga Jisoo memantapkan berdiri sesosok cantik itu memberanikan diri dan mendekatinya. Melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, berusaha memelankan suara langkahnya.

"ehhemm.." Jeonghan berdeham

Lalu Jisoo pun menoleh, dia sedikit tersentak karena tiba-tiba saja ada orang padahal sedari tadi dia sendirian. Bulu kuduknya berdiri lalu dia memberanikan diri untuk menoleh.

"ahh…anda mengagetkanku saja nona maafkan aku" Jisoo tersenyum kikuk

"ahhh… gwaenchana, aku kemari juga ingin meminta maaf kepadamu karena aku tadi tidak sengaja terbang melewatimu hingga membuatmu terkejut" Jeonghan berkata sambil menundukan tubuhnya 90 derajat.

Jisoo mengernyitkan alisnya, terheran dengan apa yang diucapkan Jeonghan "maaf nona, tetapi sebelumnya saya tidak pernah bertemu anda, dan anda bilang terbang? pasti saya salah dengarkan?"

"ahhh tidak, aku berkata dengan benar lagipula aku tidak sama denganmu" jeonghan berucap sambil berbangga diri.

"maaf nona tapi saya benar-benar tidak paham maksud anda" Jisoo bahkan memanggilnya dengan sebutan nona, apa-apaan ini padahal dia kan laki-laki ya meskipun dia sangat cantik

"haii aku laki-laki tau!" jeonghan sontak mempoutkan bibirnya

Jisoo melihat itu sontak tersenyum "perkenalkan namaku Hong Jisoo, aku berusia 21 dan julukanku church boy aku tinggal didekat sini" tiba-tiba Jisoo terdiam "ahh.. kenapa aku jadi secerewet ini" lalu Jisoo mengulurkan tangannya sambil tertawa.

Jeonghan menjabat tangan Jisoo "wah ternyata kau tidak hanya tampan tetapi kau juga lelaki yang baik jisoo-ya"

jisoo tertegun pasalnya baru kali ini ada yang memujinya seperti itu.

"namaku Yoon Jeonghan aku kira usia kita sama jadi panggil aku Jeonghan saja, aku bisa terbang dan aku adalah penyihir putih dari Cravia" diakhir kata dia menyunggingkan senyumnya

Jisoo terpana melihat senyumnya, mendadak debarannya meningkat cara Jeonghan tersenyum sangat berbeda dari yang lainnya dan hal ini membuat Jisoo ingin mengetahui banyak hal tentang Jeonghan.

"jadi Jeonghan sang penyihir apa yang sedang kau lakukan malam-malam sambil terbang dilangit" Jisoo mengucapkan kata Penyihir dengan penuh penekanan.

"tadi siang saat aku sedang berjalan-jalan dihutan dengan temanku tiba-tiba aku mendapatkan kabar kalau adik laki-laki ku kabur ke dunia ini, dia memang anak kurang ajar sehingga aku memilih terbang saja untuk mencarinya padahal terbang didunia manusia membutuhkan banyak energy. Bahkan energiku sudah habis dia masih belum kutemukan" Jeonghan berbicara sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Jisoo mendengar hal itu lalu tersenyum jahil, sesuatu hal terlintas dibenaknya "jika kau memang penyihir buktikan padaku, antar aku sampai kerumahku dan jangan lupakan motorku kau ikut sertakan"

"apa kau bilang? Kau pikir aku tidak lelah! Barusan ku bilang jika energy ku habis apa kau tidak mendengarkanku tadi"

"kalau begitu kau ku anggap orang gila yang sedang mengomel dan jika kau mengantarkan ku pulang aku akan membantumu mencari adik laki-lakimu itu" tawar jisoo.

Jeonghan tampak menimang-nimang pilihannya. Diam beberapa saat lalu akhirnya ia menetujui Jisoo

Jeonghan menghela nafas kasar "baiklah baiklah tapi kau harus menepati janjimu itu, jika tidak kusihir hidungmu menjadi sepanjang hidung pinokio"

"kau dapat mempercayaiku Jeonghan" Jisoo masih tersenyum jahil

"kemarilah" Jisoo heran dan mengernyitkan alisnya

Karena tidak sabar akhirnya jeonghan berjalan mendekati jisoo, mengenggam erat tangan jisoo. Degg.. degg tiba-tiba debaran jantung jeonghan tidak karuan, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan kegugupannya. Dia menarik nafas dalam lalu mulai focus untuk merapal mantra, berusaha mengacuhkan debaran dan rasa gugupnya "jangan memikirkan apapun Jisoo, bayangkan saja rumahmu dan jaln menuju rumahmu maka kita akan sampai dengan selamat"

.

.

.

1 2 3 dan lalu sringgggg /sound efek gagal/

Hanya dalam sekedip mata jisoo sudah sampai didepan rumahnya. Dia masih tidak percaya, ternyata benar pemuda yang berdiri didepannya ini memang penyihir.

"eumm.. maaf tak bisakah kau melepas genggaman tanganku?" Jeonghan bertanya seperti itu padahal dia sendiri tidak ingin melepaskan genggamannya dari jisoo

Jisoo tersadar lalu melepas genggamannya "maafkan aku, tanganmu sangat hangat aku merasa sangat nyaman"

Degg… debaran dihati Jeonghan kembali terjadi

Jisoo mulai berjalan memasuki rumah, namun rumahnya masih gelap, dia keheranan dimana kedua adiknya itu.

"apa kau tinggal seorang diri Jisoo?" Jeonghan heran bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang tinggal seorang diri dirumah yang jauh dari pemukiman warga.

"tidak aku tinggal dengan dua adik laki-lakiku tapi sepertinya mereka belum pulang"

Suasana berubah menjadi hening karena salah satu dari mereka tidak ada yang mau membuka mulut hingga tiba-tiba ada suara ketukan di pintu jisoo. Jisoo bahagia dia mengira bahwa itu adalah dua adik laki-lakinya yang sudah pulang namun ternyata dugaannya salah. Didepannya tak ada seorangpun, dia terkejut mendapati ada sebuah kotak ditaruh didepan rumahnya. Selama bertahun-tahun tinggal disini dia baru pertama kali mengalami hal seperti ini. Diambilnya dan dibawah kedalam rumah kotak itu.

.

.

.

Dibalik kegelapan malam dan dibawah pohon tampak ada sesorang yang sedang mengamati rumah Jisoo dari kejauhan, sesorang itu memakai hoodie dan dia tersenyum , yaa sebuah senyuman yang seolah-olah menegaskan aku akan membunuhmu lewat mimpimu, jadi jangan pergi tidur atau kau kubunuh. Mengerikan bukan.

.

.

Mingyu merapatkan dirinya didekat Seungkwan entah kenapa perasaannya sangat tidak enak kali ini. Dia takut mendapatkan amukan dari Jisoo namun ada hal lain yang menurutnya akan lebih mengerikan datang padanya. Tanpa terasa tiba-tiba saja dia sudah sampai didepan rumahnya

.

"hyung maaf kami pulang terlambat" Mingyu setengah berteriak agar hyungnya mau membukakan pintu.

Jisoo berjalan, belum sempat dia membuka kotak tadi kedua adiknya sudah datang. Jisoo tersenyum lega. Lalu dia meletakkan kontak tersebut diatas meja. Dia membuka pintu namun terkejut karena Mingyu tidak bersama dengan Vernon namun dengan anak laki-laki lain.

"siapa yang sedang bersamamu ini Mingyu? Dan dimana Vernon" Jisoo mulai panic namun dia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya.

Kemudian Jeonghan menyaut dari dalam "jadi adikmu sudah pulang ya? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya pasti dia setampan kau Jisoo"

Jeonghan berjalan menuju pintu lalu dia terkejut "Seungkwan?"

"hyung? Kenapa kau bisa disini" raut wajah seungkwan menjadi takut

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu bodoh!" jeonghan berkata dengan setengah membentak.

"tadi aku bosan saat disekolah jadi iseng-iseng aku pergi menuju dunia manusia untuk bertemu Vernon namun ditengah perjalanan Mingyu hyung bilang jika Vernon hilang sontak saja aku kaget. Dan disana aku menemukan kertas yang menunjukan bahwa Vernon diculik oleh bukan makhluk manusia" Jisoo mendengar hal itu sontak terkejut dan menatap tajam mingyu.

"apa kau tidak menjaga Vernon dengan baik hah?" jisoo berkata sembari mendorong pundak Mingu, Mingyu hanya bisa pasrah dan tertunduk. Mingyu sudah siap menerima resiko apapun. Jeonghan dan Seungkwan mencoba memegangi Jisoo.

"jisoo hyung tolong tenang, penculik itu akan mengembalikan Vernon jika, Mingyu hyung mau datang kebawah jembatan pada saat bulan sabit terjadi itu artinya terjadi 2 hari lagi Vernon dapat ditemukan" Seungkwan berusaha menenangkan Jisoo.

"aku siap menukarnya dengan nyawaku sendiri hyung, karena bagiku Vernon dan kau adalah segalanya" mingyu berkata dengan mantap.

.

.

.

Jeonghan melihat kotak itu lalu mengambilnya dan membukanya.

Perlahan lahan dia membuka kotak itu

.

Bruukk… kotak itu jatuh mulut Jeonghan menganga matanya melotot tak percaya dengan pemandangan apa yang baru dilihatnya.

Sontak ketiga orang itu kaget dan menoleh ke arah Jeonghan, mereka mendekat dan reaksi mereka pun sama dengan reaksi jeonghan. Keempat pemuda tampan itu tampak berdiam diri ditempat dengan tatapan mata shock dan mulut menganga.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

Ffnya masih banyak salahnya juga kek yang kemarin T.T kemarin juga pas nulis summary kurang tepat, tag-tagnya belum ditulis, castnya sapa aja juga belum ketulis T_T jadi tolong review lagi ya biar bisa ku perbaikin, maaf juga kalo yang ini rada gajelas bingung nulis pas adegan romance /curcol/ Makasih buat yang udah mau review&ngasih saran big thanks guys ^^) Sekali lagi ya guys review ya penting banget buat author newbie kek gue ini '-' gue gak butuh apa-apa dari lu Cuma review doang kok :v


	3. Chapter 3

**Specter X Sorcerer**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : all member SEVENTEEN**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Seventeen adalah milik pledis, orang tua mereka dan CARAT tapi jalan cerita ini murni milik Aya^^**

 **.**

 **Genre just supranatural and a little bit romance**

 **Warning**

 **Typo berterbaran, tak sesuai EYD, alur &jalan cerita mumetin :v**

 **YAOI, BL, BROMANCE**

 **DILARANG KERAS PLAGIAT, ALIH BAHASA ATAU COPAS TANPA SEIJIN AYA.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like just leave this story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy this story &don't forget to review ne ^^**

Chapter 3 : Meet Again

Kotak itu terjatuh dan tergeletak begitu saja keempat pemuda tadi masih terlihat shock. Pemandangan apa-apaan ini. Bungkusan kotak itu sangat manis dengan warna merah muda dan ada gambar-gambar hati diluarannya serta diberi pita warna merah yang menyala. Kotak seperti itu sangat identik dengan hal-hal yang romantis. Namun berbeda dengan isi dari kotak ini. Sebelum mereka berempat membuka kotak ini jeonghan kira isinya adalah sebuah boneka beruang berwarna putih yang terlihat menggemaskan ditambah dengan setangkai mawar merah dan ada rangkain kata-kata yang romantic yang ditujukan kepada salah satu pemilik rumah sederhana ini. Namun expectasi selalu jauh dari kenyataan itulah hal yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan ini, bukan boneka ataupun mawar yang ada didalam kotak itu melainkan sebuah.. ahh maksudku sepasang telinga manusia yang baru saja diiris, darah segar terlihat masih mengalir dan telinga itu berwarna putih sangat bersih. Keadaan yang sangat kontras bukan. Telinga itu memakai anting yang panjang dan mewah, hal itu sangat identik dengan kaum hawa yang sangat elegan dan yang berasal dari kalangan atas. Jisoo terheran-heran pasalnya ia sama sekali tak memiliki sanak keluarga dari kalangan atas. Kehilangan Vernon sudah membuatnya depresi, sekarang pemandangan sepasang telinga semakin membuatnya merasa gila seketika. Akhirnya jisoo angkat bicara mengenai hal ini.

.

"mingyu pergilah tidur kau harus sekolah kan?" jisoo berbicara sembari berjongkok mengambil kotak tadi. Jisoo mengambil tanpa melihat isi dari kotak itu, ia takut-taku jika saja akan muntah. Hanya melihat benda itu saja sudah membuat perutnya serasa ada yang mengaduk-aduk tanpa henti.

"baik hyung aku akan tidur. Selamat malam jisoo hyung, jeonghan hyung dan seungkwan. Kalian tidurlah dengan nyenyak dan jangan lupa mimpikan aku ya"kemudian mingyu berlalu.

"seungkwan&jeonghan kalian menginaplah disini malam ini, sudah terlalu malam lagipula tenaga jeonghan sudah habis. Aku akan menyiapkan kamar untuk kalian, jika kalian lapar ambilah makanan dikulkas ada banyak disana" jisoo berkata sembari tersenyum tulus.

Jisoo bergegas dan seungkwan tanpa rasa malu segera bergegas menuju kulkas untuk mengambil makanan. Matanya berbinar mengamati isi kulkas semuanya adalah makanan favorit seungkwan, ini didunia tapi dia merasa seperti berada di surga/oke.. ajeng lebay banget deh /. Namun sedetik kemudian tatapan matanya menjadi lesu ditekuknya wajahnya, bayangan tentang dua telinga tadi membuat nafsu makannya menurun drastis tetapi perutnya meronta-ronta minta diisi. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk tidur dikamar yang telah disediakan jisoo. Seungkwan mengajak hyungnya untuk pergi tidur karena ini sudah terlalu larut.

"jisoo hyung kami akan pergi tidur, kau jangan tidur malam-malam ya besok kau harus bekerja bukan? dan soal Vernon biarkan kami yang mengurusnya hyung jangan terlalu depresi nanti malah jatuh sakit" seungkwan berjalan menuju kamar disusul oleh jeonghan. Jisoo yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum sembari mengangguk.

.

.

.

Lamat-lamat sinar matahari mulai memasuki indra penglihatan mingyu memaksanya untuk bangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Mingyu mengerjapkan matanya dengan perlahan, masih menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut birunya dan masih memeluk guling. Seolah enggan untuk berpisah dengan tempat tidunya ini. Lalu terdengar seseorang yang mengetuk pintunya perlahan dan memanggilnya.

"mingyu bangunlah sarapan sudah siap jangan datang terlambat kesekolah"suara jeonghan sangat keibuan bahkan membuat mingyu lupa jika jeonghan adalah laki-laki sama sepertinya.

"tunggu sebentar lagi hyung"mingyu menyaut masih dengan mengerjapkan matanya.

.

Kemudian mingyu bangun, dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Beberapa saat kemudian mingyu sudah keluar hanya dengan melilitkan handuk saja dipinggangnya dadanya yang bidang dibiarkannya telanjang tanpa sehelai benangpun menampilkan kulitnya yang tan nan sexy. Dia mengambil seragamnya. Setelah memakai seragam dia menyisir rambutnya yang berwarna biru itu lalu dia keluar kamarnya.

"selamat pagi mingyu hyung semoga harimu menyenangkan" seungkwan berbicara sembari mengambil roti isinya.

"selamat pagi juga seungkwan, jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini? Apa kalian akan pulang ?"

"iya mingyu kami akan pulang namun besok pada sore hari kami akan kesini mengawasi kau saat bertemu makhluk bukan manusia itu aku juga akan membawa beberapa teman untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi" jeonghan berkata sembari mengolesi rotinya dengan selai nanas.

"terimakasih atas bantuannya hyung" mingyu mengucapkan terimakasih atas bantuan jeonghan.

"tidak masalah mingyu-ya" jeonghan menyunggingkan senyumnya. Sungguh wajah jeonghan sangat membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasa sejuk.

.

.

Mingyu telah selesai dari sarapannya lalu dia bergegas memakai sepatunya dan bersiap pergi sekolah. Dia menyenandungkan lagu-lagu favoritnya sembari sesekali bersiul pelan. Suasana pagi ini membuatnya lupa akan masalah penculikan Vernon, mingyu terlihat sangat santai pagi ini. Kemudian dia berpapasan dengan teman sekelasnya yakni lee seokmin.

"lee seokmin" mingyu tersenyum sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menggerekannya sedikit. Dia tidak ingin ini formal karena mereka berdua adalah seumuran.

"hai mingyu" seokmin balas menyapa dan seokmin juga mengangkat tangan kanannya serta mengggerakannya"kemarin kau kenapa tidak ke sekolah, dirumahmu juga sepi lantas apa yang sedang kau lakukan dan dimana adikmu dia juga tidak masuk kan?"

"emmm.. kemarin anu aku dan hyung dan juga adikku kami…" mingyu tergagap tak tau harus berbicara apa kepada temannya ini.

"ada apa mingyu katakan saja"

"kami hanya pergi ke kota saja kami hanya jalan-jalan, namun pada saat akan pulang ada kecelakaan sehingga menyebabkan kemacetan parah jadilah aku tidak sekolah" mingyu menjawab sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"kemarin song-saem mencarimu karena kau tidak masuk tanpa alasan, dia juga berpesan jika kau sudah masuk supaya menemuinya di ruang guru. Serta kau mendapat tugas tambahan darinya yaitu mengerjakan tugas matematika 2 bab penuh dan kumpulkan seminggu setelahnya" seokmin berkata panjang lebar.

Nyeri dirasakannya dikepala, ingin rasanya sekarang mingyu pecah berkeping-keping karena banyak hal yang membuatnya tak tahan untuk hidup. Mingyu hanya bisa pasrah akan kehidupan dan nasibnya ditangan song-saem yang dikenal tanpa ampun dalam memberikan hukuman, terutama kepada tukang bolos. Yaahh.. ini adalah pertama kalinya ia membolos tetapi acara membolos ini tidak direncanakannya, coba saja jika waktu itu vernon tidak diculik oleh makhluk yang bukan manusia pasti mingyu bisa masuk sekolah kemarin dan sekarang pasti ia tak mendapatkan hukuman dari song-saem. Berbagai hal berkecamuk dipikiran mingyu hingga membuatnya lupa jika ada seokmin didekatnya.

"haii mingyu apa yang kau fikirkan ? kenapa kau melamun heyyy!" seokmin menggerak-gerakan tangannya didepan muka tampan mingyu.

"ahhh tidak aku hanya memikirkan tugas tambahan song-saem saja yang terlalu banyak aku tidak yakin bisa menyelesaikannya tepat waktu"

"percayalah kau pasti bisa mengerjakannya kau harus percaya diri mingyu" seokmin tertawa lebar dan sangat cerah. Secerah suasana pagi ini.

.

.

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi seluruh siswa mulai memasuki kelas masing-masing dan bersiap mengikuti pelajaran pada hari ini.

Pelajaran pertama mingyu adalah tentang sejarah, yahh itu adalah pelajaran yang dibenci oleh minyu karena sangat membosankan, mingyu putuskan saja untu pergi tidur. Karena mingyu tidur tanpa terasa bel telah berbunyi. Dia berjalan meniggalkan kelas untuk menemui song-saem.

.

.

"permisi song-saem apa anda mencari saya?" mingyu memasuki ruangan dan berdiri didekat pintu masuk.

"duduklah kim mingyu, tidak sopan jika pemuda setampan kau menutupi jalan" song-saem mempersilahka mingyu duduk.

"ne ne saem, sebenarnya kenapa anda mencari saya saem?" mingyu duduk berhadapan dengan song-saem.

"kemarin kenapa kau tidak masuk kim mingyu ? apa kau tidak tau peraturan saat dikelasku?" song-saem berkata dengan perlahan tetapi terlihat menakutkan.

"saya kemarin pergi ke kota saem, pergi berjalan-jalan namun pada saat pulang terjadi kemacetan parah sehingga saya terlambat. Maka dari itu saya putuskan untuk tidak masuk sekalian saja saem" mingyu berusaha menjelaskan. Dia tidak mungkin berkata jujur karena ini alasanya pasti dianggap mengada-ada.

"baiklah kalo seperti itu nanti sepulang sekolah kau jangan pulang bersihkan gudang sekolah dan jangan pulang jika belum bersih"

"ne saem terimakasih saya ijin untuk keluar dulu" mingyu mulai berdiri dan beranjak untu keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Bel pulang telah berbunyi itu artinya para siswa sudah boleh pulang. Saat-saat seperti ini yang membuat para siswa bahagia namun hal itu tidak berlaku bagi mingyu dia harus membersihkan gudang sekolahnya ini seorang diri. Mingyu berjalan gontai ke arah gudang. Sesampainya disana ia membuka pintunya dan menyalakan lampu. Mengambili barang-barang yang jatuh dan membereskan yang tidak benar serta menyapu lantai gudang itu. Pekerjaanya telah beres dia melangkah keluar untuk pulang.

.

.

Harinya ini sangat melelahkan di jalan pulang ia bertemu dengan seorang lelaki yang menurutnya seusia dengan dia atau bahkan bisa lebih tua dari dia. Lelaki itu tertunduk seragamnya lusuh dan bibir serta hidungnya berdarah. Mingyu sontak mendekat dan berniat menolong lelaki itu.

"apa anda taka pa?" mingyu mengeluarkan tissue dari dalam tasnya dan menyodorkannya ke lelaki tadi.

"tidak papa kok hanya saja tadi aku menolong perempuan yang sedang dicopet lalu aku mendapat pukulan dari mereka, terima kasih ya" lelaki itu berkata sembari mendongakkan kepala dan tersenyum kepada mingyu.

Lalu mingyu mengernyitkan alisnya dan terheran..

"kau kan... dari mana saja kau" mingyu menatap tak percaya.

.

.

.

TBC^^/END -_-

Chapter 3 done Alhamdulillah berulang-ulang aya bikin cerita buat chap 3 cuman nda ada yang pas baru ini aja yang pas hihi. Ngetik ini sembari nahan kantuk maaf kalo gaje dan unsure romance sendiri akan ditambah seiring berjalannya waktu sekarang aya mau focus ke feel supranaturalnya. Sebenernya aya takut banget ama hal-hal yang berbau gini. Okee thanks yang buat ngefollow, fav&review jan kapok-kapok baca ff aya ini ya. Review again guys review kalian semangat buatku. Annyeong ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Specter X Sorcerer

.

Cast : All SEVENTEEN member, SEVENTEEN COUPLE.

Disclaimer : All member seventeen milik Tuhan YME, OrangTua mereka, Pledish Ent. Kecuali, Joshua punya author /Abaikan/ cerita murni hasil pemikiran ainq yang imajinasi kelewatan normal :v

Genre : romance&supranatural

Rated : T aman kok hehe :D

.

.

WARNING! Typo everywere -_- Tidak sesuai EYD, ff abal-abal, author newbie :v, don't be siders /puppy eyes/

 **BL,BROMANCE,YAOI**

 **Don't like don't read it**

Dilarang keras plagiat,alih bahasa, hargailah author yang labil ini /aegyo/

.

Happy reading guys hope you like this ^^

.

.

Chap 4 : My boy.

Mingyu menatap tak percaya kepada orang didepannya. Perawakannya tinggi rambutnya hitam gelap jatuh tepat dikeningnya matanya sedikit sipit namun sorotnya tajam. Warna pupilnya hitam gelap. Kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih pucat. Dia mengenakan sweater warna putih yang bersih sepatu kets hitam untuk membalut kakinya.

"mingyu" lelaki didepannya menatap tak percaya kepada mingyu. Dia berdiri dari posisi awalnya menyamakan tingginya dengan mingyu.

"hyung kau darimana saja?" mingyu mulai mendekati pria tersebut berusaha mengikis jaraknya.

"aku hanya saja baru jalan-jalan mingyu, kebetulan sekarang mantera perbatasan sedikit lemah jadi kami para penyihir bisa menerjangnya. Aku juga merindukanmu" lelaki lebih tua tersenyum sembari menunuduk. Pipinya merona merah.

"kau kenapa tidak menemuiku dahulu hyung baru kita jalan-jalan bersama" mingyu memiringkan kepalanya.

"aku tau berita tentang Vernon, karena dia kekasih seungkwan jadi beritanya menyebar. Raja cravia bingung harus melakukan apa untuk Vernon supaya seungkwan berhenti murung" dan memang semenjak diculiknya Vernon, seungkwan sudah tidak ceria lagi. Bahkan nafsu makan seungkwan menjadi turun, bahkan sangat drastic. Itu adalah hal yang sangat mengejutkan mengingat bahwa seungkwan adalah seorang bocah laki-laki yang hobby makan. "jika aku menemuimu dan mengajakmu jalan-jalan itu akan terlihat seperti aku ini calon kakak ipar yang jahat, yang tidak peduli kepada adik iparnya yang diculik" wonwoo berkata sembari tersenyum

"calon kakak ipar katamu hyung" mingyu tampak mengangkat alisnya. "memangnya siapa yang akan menikah dengan mu?" mingyu tersenyum jahil.

"kau bilang kau akan menikahi ku kan mingyu apa kau lupa" wonwoo bertanya dengan panic.

"tidak aku tidak pernah bilang seperti itu hyung" mingyu tersenyum memerlihatkan gigi taringnya yang seperti vampire.

"jadi selama ini kau menipuku mingyu ternyata kau seorang pembohong" wonwoo mulai mempoutkan bibirnya. Menatap jengah kepada mingyu.

Mingyu mendekati wonwoo membawa tubuh wonwoo kepelukannya. Mendekap tubuh ramping itu dengan erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher wonwoo. Memejamkan matanya sejenak. Dan menyesap dalam-dalam aroma yang menguar dari tubuh kurus wonwoo.

"memang aku tidak bilang akan menikahimu hyung" mingyu mulai merenggangkan pelukannya namun tangannya masih setia berada di pinggang wonwoo. "tapi aku bilang bahwa aku akan menjadi teman hidupmu temanmu menghabiskan waktu dimasa tua dan menjadi orang pertama yang menjadi tempatmu mencurahkan segala masalahmu" diakhir kalimat mingyu mengecup bibi tipis merah muda milik wonwoo.

Pipi wonwoo merona telinganya panas dan rasanya debaran jantungnya meningkat. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia dicium oleh mingyu namun rasanya kali ini sangat berbeda. Mereka memang sudah lama tidak bertemu sekitar 2 bulan. Hal ini dikarenakan gerbang pembatas antara dunia manusia dengan dunia sihir diperkuat namun entah ada alasan apa tiba-tiba saja mantera pelindung itu melemah. Wonwoo yang melihat kesempatan ini menggunakannya sebaik mungkin. Dia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menembus mantera itu. Dia sangat merindukan kekasihnya, kekasihnya yang lebih muda darinya namun lebih tinggi, kekasihnya yang menyebalkan namun sangat mempesona. Selain itu tujuannya kemari adalah untuk membantu mingyu yang sedang kesusahan. Dia berupaya melindungi kekasihnya ini kekasihnya yang hanya manusia biasa ini.

"hyung bagaimana jika kita pulang kerumah saja, jisoo hyung menyangka bahwa aku denganmu sudah berakhir" mingyu menggandeng tangan wonwoo.

"aku akan menemanimu sampai hari dimana kau bertemu dengan para puncuri Vernon yang bukan manusia itu bertemu denganmu mingyu, aku akan menjagamu" wonwoo berkata sembari menatap kearah dalam mata mingyu.

"terimakasih hyung" mingyu semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

.

.

.

Di cravia seungkwan sibuk berunding dengan jeonghan serta dengan seorang pemuda yang bernama lee jihoon. Lee jihoon ini adalah kakak tingkat seungkwan disekolah badannya sedikit pendek dengan rambutnya yang berwarna ungu. Kulitnya sangat putih dia memiliki mata yang sedikit sipit namun tidak tajam. Dia juga orang yang periang meskipun dia adalah orang yang gampang marah. Karena hal itu lah jeonghan sangat berhati-hati jika menjaga perasaan jihoon.

"besok siapa saja yang akan kita ajak hyung" seungkwan bertanya, tatapan matanya kosong.

"kita bertiga saja sudah cukup seungkwan ditambah kemungkinan wonwoo juga akan ikut" jihoon menjeda kalimatnya. "wonwoo tidak akan mungkin membiarkan kekasihnya dalam keadaan susah"

"lalu benda apa saja yang akan kita bawa" jeonghan muncul sembari membawa segelas air lemon.

"bahkan kita tidak tau siapa yang akan kita hadapi hyung, kita harus menganalisis siapa pelakunya barulah kita bisa mengetahui cara mengalahkannya" jihoon megambil gelasnya dan mulai meminummnya.

"aku takut jika itu adalah kelompok penyihir hitam yang dipimpin oleh seungcheol hyung" jeonghan tersedak mendengar analisis seungkwan.

"ada apa hyung apa yang terjadi? Apa kata-kataku mengagetkanmu?" seungkwan menepuk-nepuk punggung jeonghan.

"tidak seungkwan tidak ada apa-apa kok" jeonghan mulai mengatur nafasnya kembali.

.

.

.

Mingyu berjalan beriringan dengan wonwoo menuju rumah sederhananya. Rumahnya masih sepi jisoo belum pulang bekerja. Mingyu mengambil kuncinya dan membuka pintunya.

"rasanya aku lama sekali tidak berkunjung ke rumah ini, aku sangat merindukannya mingyu" wonwoo bergelayut manja pada mingyu. Kekasih tiangnya itu.

"kami semua juga merindukanmu hyung terutama aku, aku bahkan sering tak bisa tidur gara-gara terlalu rindu padamu" mingyu berkata sembari mengecup sekilas pipi putih wonwoo. Wonwoo merona seketika.

Mereka memasuki ruangan kecil yang bercat putih dengan dekorasi warna biru ini. Yah pada hari itu wonwoo dan mingyu lah yang mengecat rumah ini. Mereka berdua telah melewatkan banyak hal pada dua tahun ini. Mereka bertemu secara tak sengaja didalam hutan. Pada saat itu mingyu baru pulang dari sekolahnya dan wonwoo sedang berjalan-jalan didunia manusia. Mereka saling jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Wonwoo jatuh hati pada pesona ketampanan mingyu, dan mingyu jatuh hati pada wajah manis milik wonwoo.

"duduklah hyung anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri" mingyu mempersilahkan wonwoo sembari melepas jaketnya dan sepatunya.

"baiklah mingyu" wonwoo duduk namun tiba-tiba saja perutnya berbunyi, dia memegangi perutnya. Mingyu yang mengetahui hal itu sontak tertawa.

"apa yang lucu mingyu kenapa kau tertawa jika kau sudah tau perutku berbunyi, segerahlah buatkan aku makan" wonwoo berkata sembari menendang-nendang lantai.

"aigoo kekasihku ini lucu sekali jika sedang marah lama-lama aku ingin menggigitnya saja. Baiklah-baiklah aku akan memasak untukmu hyung tahan dulu ya laparnya" mingyu melenggang masuk kedalam dapur.

Jeon wonwoo melihat ada majalah dirumah mingyu. "Tumben sekali mereka membeli majalah bukankah hidup mereka pas-pasan" batin wonwoo. Baru saja wonwoo membuka halaman pertama berniat membacanya agar rasa bosan selama ditinggal mingyu memasak menjadi hilang. Namun ponselnya berbunyi.

Sebuah pesan. Wonwoo mengernyit bingung, jeonghan mengiriminya pesan. Dibukanya pesan itu karena penasaran dengan isinya.

" _Wonwoo, apa kau sedang bersama mingyu sekarang? Apa kau tidak merasakan ada mata-mata disekitarmu? Aku mungkin tidak perlu mengatakannya tapi kau pasti menjaganya dengan baik karena dia kekasihmu. Oiya malam ini jangan pulang dulu, sekarang daerah perbatasan semakin dijaga ketat. Pulanglah besok dengan kekasihmu itu. Dan kau jangan terlalu banyak bermesraan wonwoo."_

Wonwoo membaca pesan dari jeonghan hyung sembari tersenyum sedikit. "Apa-apaan coba hal yang dilakukan mereka disana" batin wonwoo.

Kemudian dia mulai mengetikkan sesuatu berniat membalas pesan jeonghan.

" _Kkkkkk iyaa aku sedang bersama dengan mingyu, hyung tenang saja walaupun aku uke, tapi aku sangat bisa diandalkan kok. Aku akan menjaga mingyu dengan sepenuh hatiku. Terimakasih hyung karena telah memberitau keadaan disana mungkin malam ini aku akan tidur sekamar dengan mingyu ahhh betapa senangnya aku. Sudah dulu ya hyung aku ingin bermesraan dengan mingyu. Byee"_

Mingyu telah usia dengan acara memasaknya didapur lalu ia berjalan mendekati wonwoo sembari membawa makanan yang sudah matang. Dia tersenyum mendapati wonwoo yang sedang sibuk memainkan handphonenya.

.

.

.

TBC/END

Haai gue comeback nih ama nih ff ada/enggak yang ngereview gue tetep ngelanjutin ae wkwk :V di chap ini fluff banget karena akhir-akhir ini banyak liat meanie moment. Udah itu ae bacotan dari gue thanks dah mau baca nih ff gaje. Buat bunda gue, bunda cheonghan yang support dan always ngereview nih ff gaje, love you bun wkwk :v


	5. Chapter 5

Specter X Sorcerer

.

Cast : All SEVENTEEN member, SEVENTEEN COUPLE.

Disclaimer : All member seventeen milik Tuhan YME, OrangTua mereka, Pledish Ent. Kecuali, Joshua punya author /Abaikan/ cerita murni hasil pemikiran ainq yang imajinasi kelewatan normal :v

Genre : romance&supranatural

Rated : T aman kok hehe :D

.

.

WARNING! Typo everywere -_- Tidak sesuai EYD, ff abal-abal, author newbie :v, don't be siders /puppy eyes/

 **BL,BROMANCE,YAOI**

 **Don't like don't read it**

Dilarang keras plagiat,alih bahasa, hargailah author yang labil ini /aegyo/

.

Happy reading guys hope you like this ^^

.

.

Chap 5: give.

"apa aku membuatmu menunggu lama hyung? Apa kau sudah sangat lapar heum?" mingyu mendekat kea rah wonwoo dengan membawa sepiring makanan.

"tidak mingyu" wonwoo beralih menatap mingyu dari kegiatannya menatap layar ponselnya.

"kau daritadi bermain ponsel hyung, memangnya ada apa? Apa itu dari kekasih gelapmu" Tanya mingyu menyelidik.

Wonwoo tertawa melihat kekasihnya yang posesif ini "jeonghan hyung tadi mengirimiku pesan dia bilang bahwa tidak boleh pulang dulu menunggu esok hari, bolehkan aku malam ini tidur disini mingyu"

Mingyu berjalan mendekat, menaruh sepiring makanan diatas meja yang berwarna cokelat gelap itu. Mingyu menarik lengan wonwoo dan membawanya kepelukannya.

"kau ini bicara apa sih hyung" mingyu tersenyum dan melanjutkan ucapannya lagi "nantinya kau juga akan tinggal disini kan" perkataan mingyu sukses membuat pipi wonwoo merona dan telinganya panas akibat perkataan mingyu barusan.

.

Mingyu dan wonwoo melepas pelukan yang mereka lakukan karena mingyu mendengar suara rintihan dari perut kurus wonwoo. Mingyu dan wonwoo memakan ramyun yang diberi dengan nasi karena wonwoo dan mingyu memang sangat lapar. Mereka melakukan aktivitas itu sembari menonton tv. Keduanya sedang asyik dengan kegiatan makannya sehingga tak satupun dari mereka yang membuka mulut mereka. Pintu rumah mereka diketuk oleh seseoranng, wonwoo dan mingyu saling berpandangan. Perlahan-lahan ketukannya makin tak beraturan dan brutal.

"aishh tak sabaran sekali sih orang ini" mingyu menggerutu, wonwoo yang melihatnya tiba-tiba saja menaruk sumpitnya dan berjalan mengekor dibelakang mingyu. Wonwoo takut ada kejadian tak terduga yang menimpa mingyu mengingat akhir-akhir ini ada hal aneh yang terjadi disekitar mingyu.

.

.

Mingyu membuka pintu rumahnya dan dia terkejut. Ternyata yang didepannya adalah seungkwan. Mingyu dan wonwoo tampak tekejut dengan kedatangan seungkwan yang tiba-tiba. Ditambah keadaan seungkwan sangat tampak berantakan. Bajunya yang biasanya rapi kini tampak amburadul, rambutnya berantakan dan wajahnya seungkwan menjadi memerah padam tampak ada luka-luka ditangannya. Luka-luka lebam yang sekarang menjadi berwarna biru keunguan, dan salah satunya bahkan ada yang mengeluarkan darah. Bahkan hidung dan bibir seungkwan mengeluarkan darah namun, darahnya sudah mengering. Seungkwan masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya, tatapan matanya kosong. Nampak tergambar betapa sulitnya kejadian yang dialami seungkwan. Wonwoo menaruh tangannya dibahu seungkwan berniat untuk membawanya kedalam rumah mingyu. Seungkwan menurut saja dibawa kedalam rumah mingyu, wonwoo mengajaknya duduk. Mingyu yang masih diluar mencoba mengamati keadaan diluar berusaha mencari-cari jika ada seseorang yang memata-matainya.

.

.

.

Wonwoo berjalan kedapur mengambilkan segelas air putih untuk seungkwan. Dan mingyu berjalan munuju kekamar Vernon untuk meminjamkan salah satu bajunya kepada seungkwan. Wonwoo menyerahkan segelas air putih itu untuk seungkwan dan seungkwan mengambilnya dari tangan wonwoo, seungkwan hanya meminumnya satu tegukan dan menaruhnya kembali diatas meja. Seungkwan mulai membuka kancing bajunya satu persatu lalu menanggalkannya. Seungkwan mengambil kemeja berwarna putih dengan motif garis-garis hitam di sepanjang pergelangan tangannya. Dia mulai memakainya dari lengannya yang berisi lalu dia sudah sampai dibagian dada, tangan-tangannya mulai mengancingkan satu persatu kemeja itu. Kemeja Vernon Nampak kekecilan dipakai oleh seungkwan.

Setelah dirasa seungkwan mulai tenang dan dapat mengatur keadaan tubuhnya. Wonwoo mulai menanyai seungkwan. Mingyu hanya menatapi kedua orang tersebut dengan tatapan mata penasaran.

"jadi seungkwan-ah apa yang barusan terjadi padamu ?" wonwoo bertannya sembari mengelus punggung seungkwan.

Mingyu yang makin penasaran duduk makin mendekat kearah kekasihnya, wonnwoo yang tau jika mingyu akan duduk disebelahnya sontak menggeser duduknya.

"seungkwan kenapa kau hanya diam saja ?" mingyu mulai menatap intens menuju mata bulat seugkwan, mingyu mulai penasaran.

Wonwoo memukul bahu kekasihya yang tampan itu. "tak bisakah kau sabar sedikit, dia baru saja mengalami keadaan yang diluar dugaanya" wonwoo memelototkan kedua matanya. "dia masih panic atas kejadian yang menimpa dirinya sendiri mingyu-ya" wonwoo berkata sembari berbisik tepat ditelinga mingyu.

Detik demi detik berikutnya mereka saling membisu dan hanya hembusan nafas mereka yang terdengar serta detak-detak jam dinding yang menggema didalam ruangan kecil itu. Tiba-tiba saja seungkwan mulai membuka mulutnya, dia ingin berbicara kepada hyungnya itu.

"hyung, aku tadi pergi kemari bersama jeonghan hyung kami berdua memakai kekuatan kami untuk menembus mantra didaerah pertahanan" seungkwan berhenti berkata dia diam sejenak berusaha untuk mengingat-ngingat keadaannya yang barusan menimpanya.

"kami berhasil menembus daerah itu tanpa sepengetahuan pun kurasa, saat kami menginjakkan langkah kaki kami. Tiba-tiba saja ada auman serigala yang menggema. Kurasa serigala itu jauh dari kami namun ternyata suara serigala itu makin mendekat" seungkwan memainkan ujung kemeja itu.

"lalu apa yang terjadi pada kalian" mingyu bertanya dengan tidak sabar, wonwoo yang melihatnya sontak saja memukul lengan mingyu.

"ya benar saja kami melihat serigala itu, dia begitu besar warnanya sangat putih dan matanya berwarna cokelat. Dari mulutnya masih mengalir darah segar berwarna merah terang kontras dengan bulu-bulunya yang putih itu "

"pada pandangan pertama kami sudah merasa aneh dengan serigala itu. Yaahhh serigala itu terlalu besar, memang pada awalnya matanya berwarna cokelat tapi lama kelamaan mata itu berubah warna, warna nya menjadi merah dan sorot matanya menjadi penuh kebencian" seungkwan mengulurkan tanganya mengambil air minumnya, dia meneguk sedikit saja air minumnya.

"serigala itu kemudian membuka mulutnya, darah segar mengalir dengan sangat bebasnya dari mulutnya lalu turun menuju tanah yang berwarna cokelat kehitaman itu. Kami tak percaya benda apa yang telah dimutahkannya itu namun itu adalah sebuah telinga. Itu telinga manusia" seungkwan berbicara seolah masih merasakan mualnya dan jijiknya melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu.

"lalu serigala itu bergerak perlahan, kaki depannya diangkatnya. Anjing itu mulai Nampak berdiri" seungkwan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "kami makin tak percaya jika kini binatang mengerikan itu lalu tersenyum menyeringai kearah kami berdua"

"lalu tiba-tiba saja bulu-bulunya menghilang dari seluruh tubuhnya digantikan dengan kulit yang berwarna putih pucat"

"dia berubah wujud menjadi laki-laki, laki-laki itu sudah bersih tubuhnya padahal tadi mulut serta tubuhnya penuh darah segar"

"rambut laki-laki itu berwarna pirang, dia sedikit menaikkan bagian depan rambutnya. Wajah pria itu sangat lah manis, bertolak belakang dengan fakta bahwa dia bisa berubah wujud menjadi hewan buas yang mengerikan"

"lelaki itu kian mendekat kearah kami, sekitar jarak 50 meter lelaki itu tersenyum kearah jeongahan hyung. Kami berdua hanya bisa diam ditempat. Aneh sekali rasanya seperti ada yang menyihir kaki kami agar kami tak bisa bergerak"

"dan dengan sekali kedipan, pria itu mengecup bibir jeonghan hyung"

Seungkwan masih diam mematung tak percaya, wonwoo dan mingyu masih setia mendengarkan cerita seungkwan. Mereka berusaha mencerna keadaan barusan.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END

Thanks yang udah ngefav&ngefollow ff gue thanks yang udah baca, thanks yang udah review. Kalo yang ini masih kurang muasin maafkanlah hayati T_T udah ahh gue mau pulang ae .gg. bbaii ? /flying kiss/ /readers makin muntah-muntah/


	6. Chapter 6

Specter X Sorcerer

.

Cast : All SEVENTEEN member, SEVENTEEN COUPLE.

Disclaimer : All member seventeen milik Tuhan YME, OrangTua mereka, Keluarga mereka, pledish dan juga milik couple masing-masing :v

Genre : romance&supranatural

Rated : T aman kok hehe :D

.

.

 **WARNING! Typo everywere -_- Tidak sesuai EYD, ff abal-abal, author newbie :v, don't be siders budayakan selalu review demi kebaikan masing-masing**.

 **BL,BROMANCE,YAOI**

 **.**

 **Don't like don't read it**

 **.**

 **Dilarang keras plagiat,alih bahasa, hargailah author.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading guys hope you like this ^^**

 **Chap 6: A Piece.**

 **.**

Memori-memori berwana abu kehitaman mulai menyapa seungkwan setengah tak sadar seungkwan terus saja membuka mulutnya antara paksaan meanie couple ataukah rasa traumatis hebat yang telah melandanya. Menit demi menit berlalu dan masih saja mingyu dan wonwoo, sepasang kekasih yang harusnya berlovey dovey malah harus merasakan keadaan tak tenang ini. Wonwoo merasa keadaan ini sangat tak terduga dan wonwoo melihat keadaan seugkwan yang baru saja mengalami keadaan mengerikan menyuruhnya tidur di kamar Vernon.

"sudah lah seungkwan jika kau lelah kau pergilah tidur, kita bahas besok saja hal ini. Lagipula ini sudah terlalu larut" wonwoo tersenyum ramah berusaha menghibur seungkwan.

"tidak hyung aku harus menceritakan seluruh kejadian ini kepada hyung jika tidak kita bisa terlambat menolong jeonghan hyung dan Vernon" seungkwan memelas kepada wonwoo.

"aku akan pergi tidur dengan mingyu seungkwan mengertilah sedikit kami berdua lelah besok saja ceritanya" wonwoo menepuk lembut kepala seungkwan dan melirik mingyu.

"tidak hyungie kita harus mendengarkan cerita seungkwan sampai usai baru kita bertidak, nanti saja bermesraannya ya" mingyu memeluk wonwoo dari belakang dan mengelus lembut tangannya.

Wonwoo langsung saja mempoutkan bibirnya melihat kekasihnya yang menomor duakan dirinya. Mingyu yang melihat kekasihnya itu sontak mengecup lembut leher putih wonwoo itu, sang pemilik hanya bisa tersenyum geli saja. Mingyu mengedipkan satu matanya pada wonwoo, dan setelah wonwoo melihat kedipan itu dia mengangguk dan tesenyum manis. Wonwoo berjalan memasuki kamar mingyu perlahan, kaki kurusnya itu melangkah dengan ringan dan nyaris saja dia hampir melayang. Hatinya berbunga setelah mendapat kedipan mingyu, apa yang akan dilakukan mingyu selanjutnya pada wonwoo. Yaah… entahlah hanya mereka berdua yang tau.

.

.

.

Sementara wonwoo pergi ke kamar mingyu, seungkwan dan mingyu masih memutuskan untuk melanjutkan cerita seungkwan.

"jadi seungkwan lanjutkan ceritamu itu" kata mingyu sembari menyesap tipis kopinya.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Jeonghan masih tak percaya dengan pria yang baru saja ditemuinya dia begitu tampan dan dia sangat sempurna bibirnya merah, matanya bulat berbinar, hidungnya mancung dan yang selalu membuat jeonghan tak bisa berpaling adalah perhatiannya, cintanya. Dengan masih berhadapan bulir bening jatuh dari mata jeonghan.

Pria itu tampak makin dekat pria itu mengusap bulir itu, menarik lengan jeonghan dan memeluk jeonghan. Jeonghan berontak matanya nyalang menatap kearah pria mengerikan itu

.

"jangan berontak tenanglah, diamlah. Aku hanya memelukmu han, justru jika kau banyak bergerak mantraku secara tak langsung akan menyerangmu, karena semakin kau banyak bergerak itu tanda adanya serangan dari makhluk lain" pria itu menaruh dagunya diatas kepala jeonghan, mengelusi rambut panjang jeonghan dan kadang-kadang dia juga mencium pucuk kepala jeonghan dengan saying.

.

Seungkwan yang melihat jeonghan diperlakukan seperti itu oleh orang asing dia rasanya geram, terlebuh lagi dia melihat jeonghan meneteskan air matanya. Ingin rasanya seungkwan melemparkan suatu benda agar pria itu menjauhkan dirinya dari jeonghan. Namun tiba-tiba saja ada dua ekor serigala yang ukurannya sama seperti laki-laki yang didepannya namun bulu mereka warnanya berbeda.

"enyahlah kau makhluk jelek pergi lah" seungkwan berkata sembari mengambil batu dan berniat melempari serigala itu.

Namun sedetik kemudian pria yang memeluk jeonghan melepaskan pelukannya, melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang ramping jeonghan. Dia melihat kearah datangnya dua ekor serigala itu lalu tiba-tiba saja pria itu seperti merapal mantra dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja seperti ada warna hitam pekat yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Warna hitam itu makin membesar dan menyebar. Lalu pria itu tersenyum menyeringai, mengerikan. Sesuatu yang berwarna hitam itu seperti hidup dia makin membesar dan menyebar kearea hutan itu. Dan sepertinya monster itu mendekati kearah jeonghan namun jeonghan hanya diam saja. Dan area itu semakin dipenuhi oleh benda hitam itu. Seungkwan berlari mendekati jeonghan, menarik tangan jeonghan namun tiba-tiba saja seungkwan merasa kakinya sedang dipegangi oleh seseorang. Dan benar saja ketika seungkwan melihat kearah tanah, disana terdapat tangan-tangan yang berwarna abu-abu pucat. Tangan itu dipenuhi banyak darah dan salah satu jari-jari tangan itu sudah putus hingga darah mengalir dengan derasnya namun darah itu tak berwarna merah melainkan berwarna hitam pekat. Bau busuk menguar memasuki hidung seungkwan.

.

.

Seungkwan berusaha melepaskan tangan itu namun tangan-tangan itu makin erat mencengkeram kakinya. Seungkwan nyaris pasrah. Namun ditengah-tengah gelapnya suasana hitam tadi dan ditambah cengkeraman tangan mengerikan itu seungkwan melihat setitik cahaya. Cahaya yang sangat kuat dan seungkwan tiba-tiba saja ambruk. Dia benar-benar tak sadarkan diri. Tenaganya seperti terkuras sangat habis

.

.

Seungkwan membuka matanya perlahan, menyipitkan matanya dan mengerjap-ngerjap lucu cahaya ditempat itu terlalu terang dan itu membuat pupilnya harus bekerja keras. Dia terheran-heran dimana ini, dia melihat kearah sekitar dan dia menemukan pemuda yang selama ini dikhawatirkannya. Tampak keadaan pria itu sangatlah mengerikan. Baju nya dipenuhi darah, juga terdapat sobekan pada bajunya. Pada kulit kakinya terdapat bekas cambukan sepertinya dia dicambuk berkali-kali hal itu terlihat dari bekas cambukan itu sangatlah dalam dan ada juga darah mengalir. Ditangan pria itu terdapat luka sayatan benda tajam membentuk huruf X disepanjang tangannya, darahnya belum berhenti mengalir sepertinya sayatan itu didapatkannya barusan. Seungkwan berjalan gontai kearah pria itu dia berniat berlari namun tenaganya tak cukup. Air matanya mengalir dengan derasnya, hatinya sangat sakit melihat seseorang yang amat sangat disayanginya nyaris sekarat seperti itu. Seungkwan menaruh kepala pria itu diatas paha gemuknya. Dan pria itu menggumam, pria itu mengigau seperti memanggil-manggil nama seungkwan. Seungkwan mendapati hal itu hatinya makin teriris sakit. Dia merasa menjadi orang yang sangat tidak berguna sekarang dielusnya lembut surai pria berambut hitam itu. Seungkwan merapal mantra dan benar saja tiba-tiba saja luka-luka ditubuh pria itu nyaris hilang. Seungkwan tersenyum senang pria itu juga mulai sadar dan dia menatap seungkwan, pria itu benar-benar tak percaya pada pemandangan didepannya.

.

Seungkwan memeluk pria itu dan terlihat mereka sangat lah bahagia. Namun tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan disana ada jeonghan dia ikut dengan pria itu. Namun keadaan jeonghan sangat mengerikan rambutnya berantakan dari sudut bibirnya mengalir darah segar, wajahnya lebam dan matanya sendu tak ada tanda-tanda jeonghan adalah seorang yang sangat ceria. Dan tangan jeonghan diikat dengan tali yang Nampak sangat erat. Jeonghan hanya bisa terdiam menunduk saja. Kemudian pria itu mendorong kasar tubuh jeonghan dan jeonghan jatuh terduduk pria itu langsung saja menendang keras punggung jeonghan. Membuat jeonghan memuntahkan darah segar. Dan jeonghan jatuh pingsan begitu saja

"dasar kau pria bangsat semoga mingyu dan wonwoo hyung mengirimmu ke neraka dan abadilah kau disana" umpat seungkwan.

"aku tidak kenal dengan mingyu dan siapa wonwoo itu apa mereka sangat kuat apa dia bisa mengalahkan penyihir hitam setingkat denganku hah!" pria itu mendekat dan menarik kasar rambut seungkwan bahkan beberapa helai rambutnya jatuh dan juga pria itu membenturkan kepala seungkwan pada dinding putih berjamur dihadapannya. Darah jatuh mengotori lantai kotor itu membuatnya makin kotor saja.

"jangan menyentuh seungkwan keparat!" pria itu perlahan bangkit melupakan rasa sakitnya yang tadi dan mendekati kearah pria mengerikan itu. Namun baru beberapa langkah saja tubuh pria itu tumbang dan darah mengalir dari mulutnya.

"Vernon-ah" seungkwan menjerit tertahan dia berlari mendekati kearah Vernon dan air mata mengalir, seungkwan mengusap air mata di pipi gemuk kekasihnya.

"aku tak apa selama kau tak apa seungkwan" Vernon tersenyum "kau pergilah dari sini panggil mingyu dan wonwoo hyung, jika mereka bersama mereka dapat mengalahkan pria brengsek ini. Aku akan bertahan disini dengan jeonghan hyung. Hanya berikan mantra penyembuhmu pada kami maka kami akan dapat bertahan" dia mengelus lembut rambut hitam seungkwan.

"kau yang terluka parah kenapa kau menyuruhku pergi aku ingin tetap berada disampingmu meski harus mengalami keadaan ini. Aku ingin menghabiskan saat terakhirku bersamamu Vernon. Bagiku jika kau tak ada, apa gunanya aku hidup" seungkwan memeluk Vernon.

"pergilah seungkwan jika aku memang akan mati tolong kau jangan lupakan aku dan selalu lah datang ke makamku. Maka disana aku akan sangat senang" Vernon mengecup singkat bibir seungkwan.

Dan sedetik kemudian seungkwan menghilang. Dia menggunakan mantra berpindahnya, mantra itu sangat berguna disaat-saat seperti ini. Jeonghan tempo hari yang lalu baru saja menggunakannya jadi ia tak bisa menggunakannya lagi.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Mingyu menatap tak percaya pada cerita seungkwan. Dan dia menyuruh seungkwan untuk pergi tidur karena ini sudah larut. Mingyu mengembalikan kopinya kedapur dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati ternyata wonwoo sudah terlelap. Mingyu mendekatkan bibirnya kearah wonwoo membisikan sebuah kata kemudia menjilatnya. Kemudia mingyu merebahkan tubuhnya disamping wonwoo. Dan dia menarik pinggang wonwoo agar makin dekat dengannya. Dan mingyu berucap..

"mau kah kau menemaniku saat aku akan menjemput ajalku, mau kah kau tetap mencintaiku meskkipun keadaanya sangat sulit hyung. Aku takut kau tak akan mampu melakukannya. Karena bagiku hal itu lebih menyakitkan daripada kematian itu sendiri"

.

.

TBC/END

Ini apaan ya -_- kagak tau lah gue yang penting ada diotak tulis ae deh wkwk. Nulis ini sambil dengerin lagunya bigbang yang let's not fall in love. Thanks yang kemaren udah review, fav&follow. Thanks yang udah ngasih saran berguna banget kok. Last not least review please.


	7. Chapter 7

Specter X Sorcerer

.

.

.

Cast : All SEVENTEEN member, SEVENTEEN COUPLE.

.

Disclaimer : All member seventeen milik Tuhan YME, OrangTua mereka, Keluarga mereka, pledish dan juga milik couple masing-masing :v

.

Genre : romance&supranatural.

.

Rated : T

.

.

 **WARNING! Typo everywere -_- Tidak sesuai EYD, ff abal-abal, author newbie :v, don't be siders budayakan selalu review demi kebaikan masing-masing**.

 **BL,BROMANCE,YAOI,BOYXBOY**

 **.**

 **Don't like don't read it**

 **.**

 **Dilarang keras plagiat,alih bahasa, hargailah author.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading guys hope you like this ^^**

 **Chap 7**

Lamat-lamat sinar matahari merasuki pengindraan mingyu. Ya ini sudah pagi dan wonwoo sudah bangun terlebih dahulu. Buktinya wonwoo sudah tak ada disampingnya. Padahal semalam wonwoo meringkuk kedinginan disampingnya. Dan wonwoo dengan senang hati memeluknya, mendekapnya kedalam pelukannya. Mingyu masih dengan setia menatapi langit-langit kamarnya. Tiba-tiba saja wonwoo masuk kedalam kamarnya mengenakan sweater yang sangat kebesaran milik mingyu. Sweater itu warnanya hitam kontras sekali dengan kulit susu milik wonwoo. Wonwoo tersenyum menyimpul melihat mingyu yang tengah merenung. Dia tidak tau hal apa yang telah membuat kekasihnya ini Nampak termenung. Mingyu masih tak sadar jika kekasihnya ini memasuki kamarnya. Wonwoo berjalan mendekati kearah mingyu. Dan saat makin dekat ternyata mingyu justru memejamkan matanya. Hal ini membuat wonwoo kesal pasalnya ia tak dianggap sama sekali oleh sang kekasihnya. Wonwoo duduk ditepian ranjang mingyu, mendekati tubuh mingyu. Menepuk-nepuk pipi pemuda berkulit tan itu tetapi reaksinya mingyu tak ada bahkan ia semakin menarik ujung selimutnya. Hingga wonwoo kehabisan kesabaran akhirnya ia mendekatkan mukanya kearah telinga mingyu, dia berniat untuk meneriakan sesuatu di telinga mingyu. Namun secepat kilat bibirnya dikecup sekilas oleh pemuda tan itu. Mulut wonwoo ternganga dan pandangannya mengosong dia menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang hitam mengkilap karena dia dan jeonghan sering pergi ke salon bersama, ya kau tau lah bagaimana para uke. Mereka akan berusaha semenarik mungkin agar para semenya tak berpindah hati. Jika wonwoo melakukannya wajar karena ia ingin agar mingyu tak berpindah hati kearah perempuan-perempuan murahan diluaran sana. Tapi jeonghan ? dia kan tidak punya pacar. Ahh mungkin ia ingin menarik perhatian para seme sejati diluar sana.

.

.

Sedetik, dua detik, tiga lalu muka wonwoo memerah dan mingyu yang mengetahuinya hanya dia terkikik dibalik selimut biru tuanya yang hangat itu. Mingyu sudah menebak bahwa reaksi wonwoo akan seperti itu. Selalu jika mereka setelah berciuman wajah wonwoo akan memerah dan telinga wonwoo juga ikut memerah. Wonwoo memukuli mingyu dengan bantal. Dia kesal dengan ulah kekasihnya yang jahil itu. Bagaimana tidak kesal mingyu tadi mengecup bibir tipis warna merah milik wonwoo. Tidak hanya mengecupnya namun juga menyesapnya sebentar lalu menjilat bibir atasnya.

.

.

.

Aktifitas pagi mingyu dan wonwoo berbanding terbalik dengan aktifitas seungkwan. Ya kini seungkwan sudah bangun dia semalam tidur dikamar Vernon. Kamar yang temboknya bercat biru langit ini tampak lembab. Suasana ini mengingatkannya pada kejadian kemaren. Dan bau Vernon, ya bau yang sangat seungkwan sukai sekaligus sangat seungkwan rindukan. Saat mengingat hal tentang Vernon membuat hati seungkwan sangat sakit. Dia sadar tak ada waktu untuk bersedih. Dia yakin ini semua tak ada artinya. Kini ia bangkit, dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar.

.

.

"selamat pagi seungkwan-ah" sapa wonwoo.

"selamat pagi juga wonwoo hyung, apakah tidurmu semalam nyenyak" Tanya seungkwan sembari menetap penuh selidik terhadap mingyu.

"yaaa.. apa-apaan kau bocah, tentu saja hyung cantikmu ini tidur dengan lelap dipelukanku. Kau kira aku tak memberikan kenyamanan padanya hah" mingyu menjawab dengan kesal pasalnya dia dituduh yang tidak-tidak oleh calon adik iparnya.

"seungkwan hari ini apa yang akan kau lakukan. Bagaimana jika kita langsung menyelamatkan jeonghan hyung saja" wonwoo berjalan kearah mingyu duduk didekatnya dan memberinya kopi yang telah dibuatnya.

"tidak hyung kalian diam lah dirumah nanti biar aku saja yang menemui mereka lagipula aku kan yang mereka inginkan. Aku tidak ingin ada lagi yang terluka teruma kau hyung" mingyu menempelkan dagunya di bahu wonwoo dan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggul wonwoo.

"tidak apa mingyu masalah ini akan lebih cepat selesai jika kita hadapi bersama. Aku tak tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh mereka. Jika mereka membunuhmu itu akan sangat menakutkan bagiku" wonwoo menoleh sebentar kearah mingyu dan membiarkan pipinya dicium oleh mingyu.

"lalu bagaimana rencana kita hyung? Apa kita mengikuti mingyu hyung sembari berjalan dibelakangnya" Tanya seungkwan sembari menyesap susu cokelat buatan wonwoo.

"iya kita juga berjaga-jaga menyiapkan mantera untuk nanti. Jika saja mereka melakukan hal yang sangat tak terduga" wonwoo merogoh sakunya mengambil sebuah kantong yang terbuat dari kain warnanya cokelat didalam kantong itu terdapat serbuk ajaib. Serbuk itu dapat membuatnnya terbang dengann bebas diangkasa. Lalu dia mengeluarkan lagi barang yang seperti kacamata. Kacamata itu bentuknya sangat bulat. Wonwoo menengerkannya dengan apik dihidungnya yang mancung itu. Lalu tiba-tiba saja wonwoo bak hilang ditelan kedasar bumi. Dia menghilang tanpa jejak.

"hyung kau cepatlah muncul jangan menghilang terlalu lama. Kau membuatku khawatir" mingyu menatap tajam kearah wonwoo tadi berdiri.

"kkkkk kau jangan khawatir wonwoo hyung itu sangat kuat dia tingakatannya diatas jeonghan hyung. Dia mendapatkan peralatan itu dari sekolah sihir. Dia diberi karena pintar" seungkwan terkikik geli.

"ahhh jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku mingyu aku tidak kemana-mana" wonwoo tertawa terpingkal melihat raut ketakutan dari sang kekasih.

.

.

.

Diluar sana udaranya sangat dingin, angin musim gugur dengan liar mengalun-ngalun diluaran menyebabkan dedaunan rontok menyentuh tapak kaki bumi yang lapang. Disana didalam hutan ada 3 atau mungkin 4 lelaki. Yang duanya tampak sangat mengerikan bajunya sobek disana-sini akibat cambukan. Darah mengalir dengan tenang dan perlahan disisi lain tubuhnya darah juga mongering. Darah mengering itu menutupi luka dalam. Ada yang berbentuk tipis memanjang ada yang berbentuk seperti luka yang lebar, berwarna merah. Dagingnya melambai-lambai seseolah memohon untuk dikoyak dengan tangan kosong. Lelaki itu sangat tampan, biar kudefinisikan mereka untuk kalian. Seseorang yang tampak tersiksa itu berwajah asing, rambutnya belah tengah memanjang, rambutnya berwarna coklat pohon oak. Dan yang satunya berambut panjang sebahu dan berwarna merah terang. Pria itu sangat cantik. Namun kini wajahnya tak jadi cantik karena banyak luka lebam dan memar-memar diwajahnya. Darah mongering tampak dari sudut bibirnya. Sedangkan pria yang masih berpenampilan bagus rambutnya putih diangkat keatas, dan Nampak wajahnya ramah. Lalu pria yang satunya lagi dia memakai pearching di telinganya menyerupai salib. Wajahnya sangat kalem namun sifatnya seperti iblis. Julukannya adalah devil inside angel outside. Yahh itu sangat pas untuk penggambarannya.

"Joshua saying apa yang kau inginkan lagi untuk mereka ? nanti kita akan bertemju mingyu tak senangkah kau"

"seungcheol diamlah aku sedang berfikir harus kuberi siksaan apalagi mereka ini" Joshua berkata sembari mengasah tajam pisau lipatnya.

"kkk kau sangat dingin aku makin mencintaimu Joshua" seungcheol berkata dengan tersenyum.

"kau bilang kau mencintaiku? Bukannya kemarin kau mengecup bibir laki-laki jalang ini hah" Joshua murka dia mendekati jeonghan yang tengah meringkuk kesakitan. Dia mendekatkan tangannya kearah bibir jeonghan. Menarik bibir itu. Mengarahkan pisaunya dan merobek ujung kiri bibir itu, kini bibir itu menjadi panjang, air mata jeonghan jatuh begitu saja. Kini Joshua tersenyum melihat pemandangan ini. Saat Joshua akan merobek yang satunya, seungcheol menghentikannya.

"kenapa ? apa kau akan melindungi jalangmu ?" Joshua berontak dalam pelukan seungcheol.

"diamlah Joshua hong tunggu matahari terbenam dan puaskan rasa haus akan membunuhmu"

.

.

TBC

Mian kalo kurang puas, butuh alat pemuas tuh wkwkwk .gg. saran dan kritiknya perlu banget kok. Review jan lupa juga thanks. 5AD40BA9 pin gue kali ae mau berteman btw gue anak rp lho ^^ yg anak rp famstian kuy .gg tapi yang awet ya ^^ SEVENTEEN comebacknya keren gasalah pilih SEVENTEEN deh gue .gg. cukuplah capek ngebacot ILY guys baii.


End file.
